mi vida
by neko-chan147
Summary: naruto luego de la pelea con orochimaru fue encerrado en un calabozo en konoha y ha sido vendido a akatsuki que sucedera cuando los miembros de akatsuki se encarinen con el
1. Chapter 1

**MI VIDA**

diclamiers: naruto no me pertenece es del gay de closet masashi kishimoto

**Capitulo .1- El inicio de algo especial**

Se podía ver una oscura celda, dentro de esta había un cuerpo colgado por unas cadenas. Se veía una larga melena rubia, sucia y opaca, un cuerpo muy delgado con cicatrices recientes y viejas, moretones por doquier y unos ojos azules que se veían vacios casi en su totalidad, a cualquiera que le preguntaran no podrían creer que ese ser era Naruto Uzumaki.

~~~~Pov de naruto~~~~

Ya llevo encerrado aquí un año, jamás pensé terminar así. Mis amigos me abandonaron no importo nada de lo que hice por toda la aldea un error y ni siquiera me permitieron tratar de remediarlo, me condenaron asi nada mas, ya no puedo confiar en nadie.

-**Puedes confiar en mi cachorro.-**_lo se kyubi tu eres el único que me queda-_pensó naruto derramando unas cuantas lagrimas.-**no llores cachorro en cuanto encuentre como te liberare-**_gracias kyubi._

De repente vi a uno de los guardias entrar, me bajo hasta el suelo y empezó a arrastrar hasta una habitación. Ahí vi al causante de todo mi sufrimiento-Danzou-dije con voz casi inaudible.

-Bien mounstro por fin encontré una forma de deshacerme de ti y no tener que preocuparme por el peligro que puedas causarme -me dijo mientras me mostraba una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Un anbu apareció de repente y me levanto como si fuera un saco de papas , empezó a seguir a danzou con migo al hombro cuando llegamos a una gran puerta la cual al abrirse pude apreciar el hermoso paisaje del bosque que se encuentra a las afueras de konoha .Una sonrisa casi imperceptible afloro en mis labios y después de mucho tiempo pude dormir tranquilo.

Desperté en un amplio claro cuando el anbu que me trajo hasta aquí me lanzo sin alguna delicadeza al suelo, me sorprendí al ver quienes eran los que se encontraban delante de mí esas inconfundibles capas negras con nubes rojas era akatsuki.

~~~~Fin de pov de naruto~~~~

En el claro se podía observar a cuatro miembros de akatsuki un pelinaranja con muchas perforaciones, un chico con una mascara naranja y los otros naruto pudo identificarlos como kisame y itachi uchiha .

-Bien , el trato es te damos al kyubi y ustedes no atacaran la aldea-dice danzou sin expresión alguna.

-De acuerdo- responde sin vacilar el hombre de cabellos anaranjados –itachi ve a traerlo- dice sin dejar de ver a danzou.

-Hai- responde sin dudar un solo segundo.

Naruto no tenia fuerzas para hacer nada solo para ver como se le acercaba el uchiha pero al ser levantado por este no se sentía amenazado de ninguna manera es mas se sentía cómodo, el uchiha desprendía una suave atmosfera que lo hacia sentir seguro , estaba tan comodo que se quedo dormido en los brazos del uchiha . Itachi solo observaba al pobre ser que descansaba en sus brazos empezando ha sentir aun mas odio hacia ese maldito que había arruinado su vida alejándolo de su querido hermano y su secreto amor , si itachi estaba y aun esta enamorado del ser que en sus brazos descansaba.

~~~~ En la guarida de los akatsuki~~~~

Entraron a una cueva a las afueras de la villa de la lluvia.

-konan , deidara, curen sus heridas lo necesitamos vivo-dijo el líder

-hai –respondieron una chica de cabello azul en un moño con una rosa de papel en el y un chico rubio de cabello largo amarrado en una coleta alta.

La konan se veía un poco triste por que de las veces que había oído hablar del chico era una persona bondadosa , de alma pura pero torturado por algo que no hizo el sino el kyubi . Al ver las heridas que tenia se dio cuenta de lo injustos que eran con el chico porque un alma que desde kilómetros se veía pura no debería ser dañada de esa manera y ella misma se iba ha encargar de asi fuese.

**continuara**

**A/N** bueno espero que les este gustando los proximos cap seran mas largos lo prometo JA NEE


	2. Advertencia

ADVERTENCIA ESTE NO ES UN CAPITULO

Les quiero mandar mis mas sinceras disculpas lo que sucede es que este fic lo tenia en un cuaderno y se me ha extraviado .

En cuanto lo vuelva a poner al dia continuare el fic.


End file.
